When Paths Cross
by MusicMakesMoments
Summary: Santana is in a relationship with Britney Pierce, the brunette regularly visits her Abuela who lives on the other side of town. What happens when she meets Dani and sparks fly? Rubbish summery but please give it a chance! :) Rater M for later chapters


**Hey guys, this is a story that has been building in my mind for some time and I finally felt it was time to type it up and try my best to make it an awesome story. **

**I own nothing, apart from the idea of the story! Please enjoy and review! **

Chapter 1 – The first meeting

Santana had always loved to visit her Grandma, the older lady had always been a big part of her life and Santana truly believed that without the care, support and guidance from her Grandma, she wouldn't be the person she is today.

Santana was gay, she realised this after sharing a kiss with her now girlfriend Britney S Pierce nearly two years ago when they were both 15. However it took her a year of fighting her feelings to finally admit it to her family, all of whom had already worked it out and loved her just as much as before. School was a different story, people there weren't as accepting as her family. For a year it had been a daily battle with some of her peers, it wasn't until recently where they must have realised that no matter how much shit they throw Santana's way, she'll always rise above it do worse to them.

Santana, her younger sister Maria and her Parents lived on one side of Lima Ohio, while her Grandma lived on the other side, it was about a 45minute drive, which might not be much but with keeping up with school and after school activities like Glee club and the cheerio's, Santana found it difficult to visit during the week.

Little did Santana know, the next time she visited her life would change.

"Yes Brit, I know I said I would come round, but I forgot I had already agreed to go see my Abuela. I don't understand why you're being like this, you've seen me every day this week and I'm only staying the night.." Santana informed her girlfriend, already tired of the argument.

It had been nearly a year since Britney and Santana had become an official couple, it seemed recently that arguments between the two were becoming more frequent. They usually started with Brittney not being happy with something Santana had done or said, although the brunette could never figure out why the blonde had to pick holes in every detail so most of the time she just apologised and got it over with. The Latina was getting incredibly tired of the constant arguing.

"That's all well and good San, but don't you think you should have told me before I made plans for us this weekend? Brittney replied, getting even more annoyed by the minute.

Sighing down the phone, "Brit, I don't really think a movie night with films we've already seen together classes as making plans. We can just do it when I get back okay?"

Britney took a couple seconds to think this over, finally deciding that she was over reacting, "Okay San I'm sorry. I'll see you when you get back okay? I have to go, I love you."

Closing her eyes in relief, "It's okay Brit, I'll see you then, me too." Ending the call, Santana started thinking about why she couldn't bring herself to say the three words back. Maybe the strain on the relationship was bigger than she thought.

The one small thing that always slightly annoyed Santana whenever she came to this side of town, apart from the students from her high schools rival school, was the lack of parking spaces. The Latina often found that she would have to park about 4 blocks away from her Grandmas apartment, the plus side was now she had a few minutes to clear the bullshit relationship drama from her mind. Getting out of her car Santana went around the back to get her overnight bag from the boot.

"Awh what's wrong Dani? Finally realised that nobody will love or even like a person like you? You know that people like you are disgusting right? Being gay isn't normal, you should really see a doctor about it. Or even better, why don't you let me turn you straight?" Sneered a male voice nearby, followed by closer quiet sobs that were barely audible.

Turning around Santana was faced by a pair of watery eyes that made her palms start to sweat, her stomach erupt with butterflies and her heart to jump. Quickly realising that the beautiful blonde in front of her was the source of the crying she decided that the people behind her were obviously tormenting her.

Feeling herself getting angry she notices a boy with curly brown hair leading the assault, none other than the lead her glee club rivals, Vocal Adrenalin. Jesse St James had always been an enormous prick. Now was Santana's chance to put him in his place.

"Hey St James! What do you think you're doing? You're a piece of shit! What gives you the right to talk to anyone like that?!" Santana raised her voice at the boy, the moment he saw her he froze and you could see fear in his eyes. Clearly her reputation wasn't just spoken about around McKinley high. "If I was you I'd leave this girl alone and get the hell out of here before you have to get something surgically removed from your ass."

It took about 5 seconds for Jesse to decide to turn and run as fast as he possibly could away from the pissed off Latina.

Turning her attention back to the beautiful blonde who had also stopped in her tracks, her breath caught in her throat, she wasn't sure if she had ever seen a girl more beautiful in her life.

"Hey, I hope you didn't mind me stepping in, that St James is a huge douche and shouldn't be talking to anyone like that, especially not someone as beautiful as you." Santana blurted out, feeling nervousness over take her.

Feeling herself blush, Dani looks down before looking up into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes she's ever seen. "H-hi, not at all, thank you so much. I'm Dani by the way."

Offering her hand Santana introduces herself, "Santana, do you mind me asking what that was about?" The moment their hands touch they both feel the spark between them.

"The students at Carmel don't seem to be accepting of gay people. It came out that I was gay a couple of months ago and people have been on my case ever since. Jesse is the worst one though, thank you for scaring them off, I didn't really want to walk the rest of the way home with them behind me. How come I haven't seen you around? I'm sure I would've remembered your face if I had." Dani flirted, it's not every day a beautiful girl comes to your rescue.

It was Santana's turn to blush, "Well, erm, I actually live on the other side of town and go to McKinley high. I'm just here visiting my Grandma, but I'm glad I got here when I did, are you sure you're okay?"

Noticing the effect her flirting had on the Latina the blonde couldn't keep herself from smiling, "Yeah I'm fine now, thank you."

Santana returned the smile and couldn't help but find Dani even more beautiful when she smiled. "That's good, do you want me to walk you home? I don't trust St James to not turn up again."

"That would actually be great." Dani smiled at Santana, both girls not wanting to leave the others company.

Once Santana retrieved her bag they started walking to Dani's house, which the brunette was surprised at how close it was to her Abuelas.

Along the way the brunette couldn't help but notice how close they were to each other, their hands kept knocking against each other as if they were seeking the other but not daring to take hold. Of course this contact was causing shocks for Santana who had to keep reminding herself she had a girlfriend and was not the unfaithful type.

The conversation between the pair flowed easy, ranging from books to movies to music.

"How can you say that?! Riot was without a doubt the best Paramore album!" Dani argued.

"You're wrong, Brand New Eyes is undeniably the best, it's not my fault you don't have a superior taste in music like myself." Playfully teased Santana, liking the playful arguing going on between the pair who were now stood outside of Dani's house.

"In your delusional opinion Lopez. As much as I don't want to leave right now, I better head inside, could I maybe.. get your number?" Asked Dani, suddenly feeling incredibly shy.

"Yeah, of course!"

The pair exchanged numbers, both wanting to get to know the other better. Dani looked like she was thinking about something before kissing Santana on the cheek, which set off sparks for both girls, and heading inside, looking back with a shy smile only to find the Latina staring back at her with a shy smile of her own on her face.

Santana was undeniably attracted to this girl, she was also in a relationship.

Santana was in trouble.

_All I wanted was you. _

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! This is an idea that has been in my head for a while and I already know where I want to take the other chapters. So please review it and let me know what you think! Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

**The song used:**

**All I Wanted – Paramore**

**Twitter - musicmksmoments**


End file.
